


CoverARt for You Carried the Sun in Your Hand for Me

by SusanMarieR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for You carried the sun in your hand for me written by RubberGlue for the HEt_BigBang 2013</p><p>Summary Provided to Artist:<br/>In the aftermath of Cammlan, when Camelot thinks they have lost their King and Gwen, her husband, he is returned to the world. Except he has no memory. As Gwen fights unconvinced nobles and sceptical subjects to rule over a Camelot she and Arthur dreamed of, Arthur looks for his past. When they finally meet again, Arthur cannot remember her or their love but she remembers everything. And when he stays to help her, things start to get complicated because he's both the husband she remembers and a stranger, while to him, she's a stranger he's inexplicably attracted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverARt for You Carried the Sun in Your Hand for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubberglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you carried the sun in your hand for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940012) by [rubberglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue). 



**Author's Note:**

> CoverARt For You carried the sun in your hand for me written by RubberGlue for the HEt_Big/Little Bang Challenge 2013  
> 


End file.
